A wound in the fabric of reality
by dr100
Summary: The Doctor and Amy are on their way toward planet Earth, when their adventures take a U-turn when they encounter the presence of a planet being drawn into the Earth's atmosphere. They must save planet Earth from destruction.
1. Chapter 1: Fire and Excitement

Doctor Who: A wound in the fabric of reality

Starring Matt Smith as the Eleventh Doctor & Karen Gillan as Amy Pond -

Set between the televised adventures 'The Eleventh Hour' and 'The Beast Below'

The Adventures of the Eleventh Doctor - Series title

Episode 4 - By Nathan Mullins

Chapter One: Fire and Excitement

* * *

"Hey!" she protested, though her boss ignored her.

"You can't do this!" she yelled, yet her anger wasn't rubbing off on her employer.

"But I've never been sacked before! Why now, what exactly have I done wrong?" screamed Zahra, towering over her boss, clearing her clogged up desk with one swift movement, her fists tightly clenched.

"What have you done wrong?" mimicked Ms Dorkins, her eyes glittering in the bright sunlight flooding her office, situated on the top floor of the almighty tower block.

"Yes! I have a right to know, surely?" retorted Zahra, finding herself sounding stressed out.

"To be honest with you, Ms…" and the woman paused, starring blankly at Zahra.

"You know, we don't actually have your surname on record," explained Ms Dorkins. She shuffled in her seat, starring up at the young woman.

"Well, what do I look like, some freaky escort or another? No, I don't choose to hand it out as a matter of an every day occurrence," declared Zahra.

"Hence the reason we're letting you go, Zahra, for you see, myself and others agree that you're slightly, well to put it as blunt as possible, odd."

"Odd!" exclaimed Zahra. "How so?" she asked, her voice sounding slightly softer.

There was a moment's pause, and a gust of wind shook the net curtains, just behind Ms Dorkins. She got up to close the window, and then turned back around to face the young woman she was sacking. She stood awkwardly over her desk, trying to find the right words to use. Then she gave up, and shook her head.

"I'd like not to go there, Zahra, and I'm sorry but I'm extremely busy, so I will see you out," and Zahra, one of the prettiest young women to be working for Nest Branch Two, was let go. Only 20 years old, it seemed odd that she had been sacked, on account that her boss and others thought she was 'weird'.

"_At least I don't appear to look like plastic_," she mumbled, as Ms Dorkins office door slammed shut behind her. She looked about herself, realising the corridor she had been dumped in was remarkably empty. Realising no-one was around, she seized the opportunity, rolling up her sleeve, revealing a device strapped on her arm.

It looked a lot like a digital watch, however much larger, and with enlarged tabs, a half decent screen in which to the read the date and time on, and a set of dials used to set any random coordinates.

Zahra tapped the device three times, and awaited the outcome having done so. At once, she seemed to dissolve away, and then half way across the universe, on another planet, she appeared, having been transported through the time and space vortex. Her device – a 'Vortex Manipulator', and her very self, being an alien.

Having arrived on the planet 'Boom Two', her coordinates being correct, having had her arrive promptly and without any hiccups, she fell onto the dusty surface of the planet, in a heap, with tears pouring from out of her eyes.

She screamed, curled up in a ball, for the first few seconds having accepted that she had just travelled through space and time, thanks to the tiniest device she had no real understanding of.

"I hate planet Earth! I'm hated for being 'one of a kind', an individual…of sorts!" she bellowed, talking to herself, as was common when she felt upset.

"I wish…" and she refused to finish of her sentence. She knew if she did, she'd end up playing with fire. Enough fire to turn planet Earth inside out.

She had taken the trip to Boom Two because the planet was in a state of rapid decay. It had been abandoned, and labelled Boom Two for those whom had left it claimed it was an accident, simply waiting to happen.

Again, the thought crossed her mind, plaguing her hatred and disgust of the Earth that, if she squinted up into the square space above her, she'd see spinning slowly on its axis.

That had been the reason for her taping Boom Two into her vortex manipulator, because now she had a choice, and at once she took it.

"I wish planet Earth ceased to exist," and at once, the planet she was lingering on was growing in size, reaching out toward the planet Earth, until… -

**BOOM *-** There was a catastrophic explosion. 'Boom Two' actually having turned into an almighty bomb. It had collided with the Earth, slowly being drawn into its atmosphere, and if it continued to do so, the Earth would cease to exist.

* * *

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2: Drawing Nearer

Doctor Who: A wound in the fabric of reality

Starring Matt Smith as the Eleventh Doctor & Karen Gillan as Amy Pond -

Set between the televised adventures 'The Eleventh Hour' and 'The Beast Below'

The Adventures of the Eleventh Doctor - Series title

Episode 4 - By Nathan Mullins

Chapter Two: Drawing Nearer

* * *

Planet Earth was soaking up Boom Two's presence, as it drifted further into contact with Earth's gravitational pull. The citizens below were screaming, running riot, raving in the street, some prophesising that the end of the world was coming, and worse still. Things hadn't got quite as out of hand since the Daleks invaded, and even then it seemed humanity wasn't yet ready to encounter visitors from another world, despite only a mere planet settling in the skies above.

The military had been called upon. President Obama stood at his podium, opposite a hundred other world leaders, whom had been brought together through this "almighty crisis," as Ex President Bush had put it, from his cave in the war torn city of Iraq. Obama stood in front of a huge screen, over shadowing the army whom were in direct contact with the President, as he ordered them to "Keep vigilant, and not to let the United Kingdom get involved!"

"I don't need another President Winters 'drama'," mumbled the American President.

"Is Mr Brown joining us?" asked French President Sarkosy, adjusting his microphone, toning down the volume.

"I'm afraid not, Mr Sarkosy, the Prime Minister of Great Britain is battling a general election in the coming months, so I'm afraid he's a little pre-occupied at the moment," explained Obama, mocking Britain and its leader, in a forgiving fashion.

Mr Sarkozy simply smirked, turning his attention to the soldiers on the screen Mr Obama had been before blocking.

"Explain to me what they're doing?" barked the President, frustratingly.

"They're pushing back civilians, as they seem to want to head to oblivion. That planet is...or so our NASA scientists are telling us, fast approaching this planet from the 'Quarter East', which means on an alien imbalance, crushing time and space at drifts closer toward this planet. As far as we can tell, Mr Sarkozy, there seems to be only a planet we're left to deal with, no aliens as of yet!" replied President Obama.

Sarkozy shuffled behind his podium, starring out beyond those he represented back in France. He knew that he was being broadcast all the way back home. Sure, it was obvious that he seemed a little 'out of his depth' in dealing with the crisis at hand, yet it was right that he should be there, beside President Obama, whilst the rest of mankind quivered nervously, from behind their sofas.

* * *

At NASA Head Quarters, things weren't going quite to plan, there being hiccups, no thanks to satellites being crushed by the approaching planet.

"Another one's gone down!" shrieked Simpson.

Mr Simpson rushed around a row of his staff, to greet his supreme employer, Mr Leroy.

"I'm afraid we have bad news Sir! Another one of our satellites has been crushed. All broadcasts in Sweden have gone down, except for those broadcasting material not suitable to be classified television…but that's not the point!" explained Mr Simpson, panicking, almost shaking when explaining all to his boss.

Mr Leroy stood calm and relaxed. He shrugged at Mr Simpson's explanation, making him even more nervous than before.

"Look," he said, taking a tone. "Do I look like I give a damn about what's being broadcast in Sweden? Heck, this is greater than anything other than what's being shown to children below a particular age limit. Mr Simpson, this is the safety of the Earth we're dealing with, to hell with Sweden!"

A member of Mr Leroy's staff appeared at his side.

"But I'm from Sweden Sir," shrieked the slim man.

"Well…" said Mr Leroy in response, snapping his fingers, and at once, the little man was led away by two armed men.

"I want NASA to send two space probes up, to cover the whole planet, to see if, and only if, they can monitor its speed, and capacity. I want such questions as 'where it's travelled from, and if there are any aliens involved' eliminated!"

"Understood Mr Leroy," nodded Simpson, as he slithered off, to give the order.

Mr Leroy watched him go. He mumbled, casually, to himself.

"A fine young man, quite slippery however. Have someone keep a close watch over him," ordered Mr Leroy, as he too slithered off, out of sight, and out of Mr Simpson's worrying mind.

* * *

It took no more than a few seconds to have two space probes blast off for Boom Two, already nicknamed as the 'Inevitable Big Bang'.

As it advanced on America, the space probes took off, taking flight high above the Empire State building and beyond. They were on course for Boom Two.

Then, as they separated, in avoiding an even worse atrocity, those piloting their rockets spotted something on radar, - A 'small, blue box', whizzing toward them. Then -

_**VROOM **& **WHOOSH **_***** - The Blue box shot past the two flimsy rockets.

"What the hell was that thing," asked Commander Bjorn, of the first rocket capsule.

"That, my dear friend…was the TARDIS," informed those from NASA ground.

"And that would be?" asked Captain Finchley of the Second rocket capsule.

"Well, as you put it," began Commander Bjorn, speaking directly to NASA ground.

"A 'small, blue box', and might I add It looked as if it was made from out of wood!" exclaimed Captain Finchley.

"Indeed," replied NASA ground. "We have the Doctor on our side, as always. It's nice to see that he's finally turned up!"

* * *

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3: Saving the day

Doctor Who: A wound in the fabric of reality

Starring Matt Smith as the Eleventh Doctor & Karen Gillan as Amy Pond -

Set between the televised adventures 'The Eleventh Hour' and 'The Beast Below'

The Adventures of the Eleventh Doctor - Series title

Episode 4 - By Nathan Mullins

Chapter Three: Saving the day

* * *

"WOAH!" belted Amy, as she bounced across the console, constantly reaching out to grab onto something. Knobs and levers were left broken in her path, as she aimed on meeting her companion head on, and only if the TARDIS continued to prove its untrustworthiness, Amy had her reasons for leaving, if the occasion arose.

"Amy Pond!" exclaimed the Doctor, casually strolling past her, despite how shaky the console room was. The TARDIS was being tossed through space and time, like a pancake, yet instead of meeting the frying pan after one heave in the air, the TARDIS had fallen short of the safety net, splattering like a paint ball, reaching its target.

"Doctor…" started the young Scottish beauty, staggering to her feet, however uneasy she felt.

"Yes?" replied the Doctor, in his most relaxed tone of voice, as he slipped on his rain coat, ready to depart.

"I suppose it can wait," said Amy, again reaching out to grab hold of what just snapped off the console, falling into her hands, another knob.

"You're a bit fond of those," grunted the Doctor, aware that he had some major repair work to be getting on with at the later date.

"Where are we?" asked Amy, finding the console had stopped rotating, the gradual roar of the engines dying down.

"He shrugged his shoulders, his way of saying – "How should I know?" which was what he a second later mumbled.

"How about switching the scanner on?" she asked, and he nodded approvingly.

He wandered over to the control panel, flicking a switch, and activating the scanner. At once, a wide screen monitor was revealed, and on it…New York.

Just above their 'mode of transport', were two rockets sailing by, on course toward a planet that just shouldn't have been in existence over America.

"Oh… how unexpected," said the Doctor, turning off the monitor. He turned back to the console, reactivating the controls.

"What are you doing?" murmured Amy, aware that once again, they were in flight.

"That planet out there, well…it speaks volumes. It shouldn't be here Amy, hanging above the planet ready to roast it in seconds. Those rockets aren't going to make matters any better! They'll add to the intense explosion ready to take this planet to sheer tiny pieces. I intend to save planet Earth from destruction!" he explained, as the TARDIS began to shake and shudder, heaving through space toward Boom Two, faster than rockets it had over taken.

"Hadn't we better warn the States?" hesitated Amy, peering at the Doctor whilst he was busily working on setting the TARDIS on auto pilot, whilst he unearthed a metal clamp, and his old space suit.

He turned toward Amy. He nodded, then said – "Yes…you're right there Amy, send them a message will you," and he gave Amy the telecommunication device, that she stuck in her ear, whilst in contact with NASA.

"Hello, this is Amy…" she trailed on. "We've got the situation under control, and you can send your rockets home. They're no good to us!" she told NASA.

The Doctor gave her a sly smile, whilst he put on his helmet, ready to go space walking.

"Right…" he told her. "I won't be long, just going to attach a metal plate on the side of the TARDIS. If I'm right, that planet just ever so slightly below us is fairly magnetic. Its core being drawn to the Earth's, but this metal clamp I have in my hand, is far more powerful than that of the Earth's! We'll then be able to draw that planet away from colliding with Earth!" and at the moment, Amy watched as her companion through open the blue doors, stepping out into the empty space outside.

"Be careful Doctor," she called after him.

He spun toward her, with his thumbs up. He was chuffed.

He rotated the clamp in his hand, nudging himself closer to the side of his ship, position himself right beside his ship, and placing the device perfectly on the correct side of his TARDIS.

"Right…" he mumbled, turning to leave, but as he moon walked back inside his ship, something caught his eye. A young girl, not the same age as Amy, but younger, and reminded him of Jack. He ignored her. She wasn't as important as what he and Amy were about to take on.

The Doctor hung up his coat, charging up the TARDIS engines, and then turning off the auto pilot. He held down the accelerator, with Amy Pond taking good notice. He flicked on the scanner, watching as what he had hoped for, occurred. The TARDIS was saving the day, pulling Boom Two as far from planet Earth as she could get.

"How do we escape that planet we're heaving to wherever?" asked Amy. The Doctor had the simple answer to that.

"As far as I'm aware Amy, this planet is one not to be messed with. It's uninhabited, and is potentially a flying bomb. The easiest way to deal with such a planet, would be to destroy it, but not this time. We'll just sling it into orbit around a sun. It'll draw nearer and nearer to the sun, until it burns up, therefore creating another world from the rock it disintegrates into, forming a new species possibly, and there we have it," and the Doctor and Amy watched as they finally released the planet in a galaxy left to populate.

"We're we ever heading for Earth?" pondered Amy, starring into the eyes of her companion. He was wonderful, the way in which he had picked her up, and decided to journey with her through time and space.

"No…well, it was indeed a flying visit, but I thought I'd show you the universe. Earth tends to bore me, and you didn't travel to see more of the Earth," and Amy shook her head, in agreement.

"So, we've saved planet Earth, where to next?" she asked, her usual unusual self.

"I was thinking of showing you the 'Core!" declared the Doctor, setting the coordinates.

* * *

To be continued in – [ E5 -Rotten to the Core: Starring the Doctor and Amy as played by Matt Smith and Karen Gillan in the hit BBC Television series, speaking of which is returning this evening at 6:20.

**Coming soon**: The Mystic Magician [E6]

"The Mystic Magician is no 'fake!' He can perform all sorts of mesmerising acts, and if you don't watch out, Doctor…he will perform one on you!"

The Doctor backed into a corner, unable to confront the 'Mystery man'.

* * *

**News**: And… with so much going on, regarding my Who stories and such, I thought I'd declare that I'm in the latest issue of Doctor Who Magazine, found in the Galaxy Forum, which I have to say is brilliant, hmm. Anyway, Rotten to the Core will be out tomorrow, at some point!


End file.
